Is his first son ONE SHOT
by LibraHuman
Summary: James Sirius Potter ha nacido. Hermione es la última en conocerle por cuestiones de trabajo, y Harry oculta toda su enorme emoción y sentimientos para él y su hijo solos.


**It his first son**

** Sinopsis: **James Sirius Potter ha nacido. Hermione es la última en conocerle por cuestiones de trabajo, y Harry oculta toda su enorme emoción y sentimientos para él y su hijo solos.

**Rating:** K.

**Pairing:** Ninguna. Harry&Hermione es puramente fraternal. Se escriben pocos fics de ellos así. Hanny, Romione...

**Language:** Español.

Hermione suspiró, apareciéndose en un callejón muggle. Caminó a toda prisa por las calles muggles hasta llegar al escaparate que ocultaba el hospital mágico, y cuando consiguió acceder a él, se dio toda la prisa que pudo en llegar a la cafetería. El trabajo intenso de ese día, con cuestiones inaplazables, le había impedido conocer antes a su primer ahijado, a su sobrino James, y Ron le había avisado que habían bajado todos a cenar a la cafetería de San Mungo, adonde ella caminaba con toda la prisa que era capaz.

No fue difícil distinguir a todos los Weasleys riendo, reunidos en unas cuantas de mesas juntas, comenzando a cenar, contentos por la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia. También había compañeros de trabajo de Harry y Ginny, amigos varios de Hogwarts, el pequeño Teddy con su abuela, y los cuatro primos de James, además de la pequeña Roxanne, que sólo tenía un par de meses de edad y estaba en brazos de su madre. Hermione tardó un rato largo en saludar a todo el mundo.

—Ginny se ha quedado dormida después de cenar y Harry también había cenado ya algo, así que se ha quedado arriba con el bebé —le informó Ron después de darle un amoroso beso en los labios.

—Es la cosita más dulc... —comenzó a decir Luna.

—No —Hermione la paró a tiempo—. Que nadie me diga nada de él, quiero verlo yo misma. ¿Harry y Ginny están bien?

—Nunca los he visto más felices, es como volver a su boda —respondió Ron.

—Te advierto Hermione, que estás a punto de ver al gemelo de Harry Potter —comentó George. Hermione le miró un segundo y salió corriendo hacia la habitación.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta del cuarto, conteniendo la respiración. Sólo se escuchaban susurros. Abrió la puerta ligeramente, sin hacer el menor ruido, pero sólo la abrió un poco.

—Eres perfecto, hijo. Voy a cuidar de ti, mamá, yo, y los Weasley... y vas a ser un gran mago. Vas a ser muy feliz, ya verás, nos encargaremos de ello —susurraba Harry muy bajo. A Hermione le pareció escuchar su voz rota—. ¿Sabes? Tienes cinco primos, aunque prácticamente son seis, con Teddy, y están los abuelos, Arthur y Molly, los papás de mamá, y el tío Ron, que es tu padrino. Te va a caer muy bien, ya verás, y está la tita Hermione, que es su mujer y tu madrina, y tiene un trabajo importantísimo en el Ministerio, es una bruja muy inteligente ¿sabes? sí... te quieren muchísimo, todos lo hacemos... —Hermione sonrió escuchándole hablar tan bajo que apenas le escuchaba bien, pausadamente, y al mirar al interior de la habitación, distinguió a Ginny, durmiendo profundamente entre las mantas de la cama, escuchó su respiración lenta y profunda, y distinguió el gorjeo de un bebé. Harry estaba en un sofá, sentado, con una bola de manta en el regazo, entre la cual distinguió un escaso mechón de pelo negro azabache, que destacaba en el azul pálido de la manta. Miró a su amigo, que no le quitaba ojo al bebé, y tenía expresión de abrumadora felicidad, y le brillaban las mejillas de las lágrimas. Llamó a la puerta suavemente.

—¿Se puede? —se sorprendió a sí misma al escuchar su tono tan delicado.

Harry la miró, sonrió, y asintió lentamente.

—Ven, acércate —después miró a su hijo de nuevo—. Hey Jamie, adivina quién está aquí.

Hermione se sentó junto a su amigo, acariciándole la espalda, y sonrió al ver al pequeño Potter, una bolita sonrosada entre las sábanas, que se parecía a Harry, sí, pero se parecía muchísimo más a él en las fotos de su amigo de bebé que ella había visto. Sin embargo, tenía algo, no sabía si era la expresión, o las vibraciones que le transmitía, que olía mucho al coraje Weasley de su madre. Tenía las manos cerradas con fuerza en un puño, uno de ellos sujetando el índice de su padre, los ojos muy abiertos, con un color indefinido propio de los recién nacidos, algo cercano al gris oscuro, una nariz pequeña, redondeada y respingona, muy colorada, el pelo escaso pero muy negro y fino, muy suave, las cejas poco pobladas, y la boca cerrada en una mueca extraña, que se convertía en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Era adorable en todos los sentidos y a Hermione le parecía la cosa más perfecta del mundo. El hijo de sus dos mejores amigos, de sus hermanos. Harry le permitió coger al bebé con mucho cuidado, comentando no se qué cabeza que sujetar bien y algo más, y el bebé movió los pies, desorbitando los ojos con los que miraba fijamente, muy curioso, a su sonriente y abrumada tía, que entonces se dio cuenta de que el bebé llevaba en su mantita bordado "James S. Potter".

—Es la criatura más perfecta que he visto en la vida —susurró Hermione mirando a su amigo, que sonrió radiante, y ambos volvieron a mirar al bebé—, sí, tú eres increíble pequeñín... tú...

El bebé, a gusto, entornó los ojos acurrucándose un poco, y Harry le ajustó mejor la mantita, y le colocó unos pequeños guantes para que no se arañara con las uñas, que eran muy blandas y podían romperse.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Hermione, mientras ambos amigos apoyaban la espalda en el respaldo del sofá, vigilando al bebé.

—Abrumado —respondió Harry y sonrió—. Nunca me he sentido tan bien Hermione, tan... completo. Ginny lo ha hecho genial, y ahora tenemos a este pequeñín y no sé cómo vamos a dejarlo ir algún día, pero ahora mismo no me preocupa. Es perfecto.

Hermione sonrió pasándole el bebé de vuelta a su padre y entonces observó dos ojos cansados pero brillantes de pura felicidad, castaños, contemplándolos, y sonrió levantándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama de su pelirroja amiga.

—Hey —saludó y Ginny sonrió—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Yehey —susurró la pelirroja—. Muy contenta, ¿te ha enseñado Harry a nuestra preciosa criaturita? ¿has visto cuánto se parece a él?

—Sí... ¿estás más descansada?

—Sí. Hola mis amores —Harry se había acercado a ellos con el bebé en brazo, y se lo dio a Ginebra, dándole un beso en los labios de camino—. Hola Jimmy...

—¿Estás bien cariño? —preguntó el moreno.

—Mejor que nunca. —Ginny sonrió.

Hermione los contempló en silencio y sonrió para sí, aquél era su sobrino.


End file.
